That 'R' Thing
by Angelic Temptress
Summary: I know this drabble series is AU. But I had fun.
1. That R Thing

"You want this child."

Shayera shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I suppose I've always wanted to be a mother."

Batman clicked a few keys on the computer, and the screen zoomed in on her son's face.

"Then you have work to do," he said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"It's in our best interest if you have Rex."

"You make it sound like a business transaction. But then again, that doesn't surprise me. I have to remember who I'm talking to."

He didn't look at her.

"John's with Mari. Remember? I lost… But, I'll bite. What do you have in mind?"


	2. Not Gonna Sit Around

John stepped into the lobby to see Shayera checking her appearance in a compact and applying lip gloss. She wore a tight, black evening dress. Her hair was wavy.

She also wore earrings.

Though he didn't want to interfere with her life, he managed to ask where she was off to nonetheless.

"I have a date," she said and closed her mirror.

"I thought you and Carter called it quits."

"We did. I'm representing the League at the fundraiser banquet."

"Shayera," Ice called. "The limo's arrived."

"Thanks." She looked at John. "What now?"

"Who are you going with?"

"Bruce Wayne."


	3. Uncomfortable

Shayera sipped her champagne and smiled for the billionaires and celebrities.

None of it felt right.

Bruce offered a well-practiced smile and touched her shoulder, and _that_ definitely didn't feel right.

"Uncomfortable?"

"Not really. I just find it interesting that all but one reporter, Clark Kent, brought up the fact that Diana isn't on your arm tonight."

"Jealous?"

She nearly choked on her alcohol when she saw John and Mari stroll in together. "Crap."

"Relax. Let's dance."

"What?"

Bruce took her glass, set it on a table, and then took her hand.

John never took his eyes off of her.


	4. You Would Kill for This

Superman grinned. "All right. The meeting's adjourned. Have a good night everybody."

Flash sped out first. J'onn fazed through the floor. Wonder Woman walked with Superman, discussing a peace treaty Princess Audrey was signing the next day.

John watched Shayera and Batman as they lagged behind.

"Dinner tonight?"

She smiled. "Anywhere in particular?"

"You'll need a dress."

"Lots of photographers, huh?"

Batman nodded and passed by John without a glance.

"What's going on with you two?" John asked Shayera.

"And how is it your business?"

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I'm avoiding fate. Remember, I learned from the best."


	5. Yippee-ki-yay

Mari flipped through her new issue of _People_ as John watched one of his westerns. They sat on opposite ends of the couch, each lost in their thoughts.

She glanced up at the television. John Wayne and Robert _Somthing or Whatever_ were arguing. John was engrossed in the film.

"Good movie?"

"Yeah."

"Want to get lunch soon?"

"I'm thinking takeout. There's another John Wayne movie after this."

"Which?"

"You wouldn't know it."

Mari flipped the page. Her eyes stopped on a photo of Shayera and Bruce Wayne entering one of Gotham's ritzy restaurants.

No wonder John was cranky and quiet.


	6. Gambling

"Well, you've hit the jackpot."

"Meaning?" Shayera tossed Mari a towel and wiped the back of her neck with her own.

"Wayne. He's quite a catch."

"Oh."

"He's worldly, charitable, has a great body, and is filthy rich."

"I don't care for the money."

Mari shrugged. "I don't know. You looked good in those gowns he bought you."

"Thanks, but what's with the grilling?"

"I just want to make sure you're happy."

"And what would you do if I wasn't?"

Mari faked a smile. "What would you do?"

"The same thing I've been doing," she said and left the gym.


	7. Playing Big Brother

"I didn't say anything when you and Diana did your thing, but this is where I have to put my foot down."

Batman finished his coffee and kept silent, knowing what Superman was getting at.

"Shayera's my friend, Bruce. I know she must mean something to you, but I'm afraid she's going to get hurt."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you dictating which women I'm allowed to see?"

"No. I'm worried about her. You have a track record."

"Shayera can make her own decisions. You don't have to protect her."

"Yes, I do."

"Only because the one Shayera wants won't."


	8. Meet The Press

"We're currently rebuilding The Daily Planet."

Bruce Wayne called on the next reporter

"You and Hawkgirl have been spotted together on several occasions. Any comment?"

"First, she goes by Shayera. Second, it's a personal matter."

"But the Thanagarian Invasion cost Wayne Enterprises millions of dollars. How can you date the woman who allowed it all?"

Bruce offered a smile. "I think we as people need to look past the mistakes others have committed. She is a good person who has stated time and again that she is sorry. No more questions today. Thanks."

He wanted to end the masquerade soon.


	9. When Love Goes Wrong

"You haven't touched your food."

Shayera sighed and pushed her plate away. "It's not working. I need this to stop."

Bruce stayed silent.

"John's only made a few remarks, but nothing definite. He wants to stay with Mari."

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you. You knew what we were doing."

"And it was a waste of time." She stood from the table, and he followed. "No. I'll be fine. Sorry I ruined dinner."

After casually leaving the Rose Café, Shayera took flight and headed to the one place she could think without eyes hovering over her every move.


	10. Early Morning

John waited for Shayera and Batman to walk in that morning.

Their entrances were only minutes apart.

John stormed up to Batman and socked him, sending him to the ground.

Shayera stepped in the middle.

"He's not under mind control," Batman stated calmly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" John demanded of Batman. "You saw him too!"

Shayera shoved John. "Why are you doing this now?"

"What's going on?" Mari asked when she ran into the lobby.

"I think John was about to talk to you both."

"About what, boo?"

Shayera's mouth dropped open. "You haven't told her?"


	11. Take a Bow

Mari clenched her right fist with frustration.

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I don't know. I thought it'd be best if –"

"A girl likes to know when fate is working against her, John."

"Don't tell me you believe in that reincarnation mumbo-jumbo."

"And you don't?"

"That's not the point."

"I really thought I had her beat."

"Mari –"

"I don't like playing the fool, John. It was a good time, but I think it's best if we bow out now before one of us gets hurt."

She waited until she was alone in her room to cry.


	12. Grazie, Prego, Scusi

"Don't tell me you didn't see that coming." Shayera handed Batman a cold washcloth for his bruised lip.

He didn't respond.

"Thanks."

"For getting hit?"

She considered his words. "Basically." Shayera dried her hands and started for the door.

"Monitor duty?"

"No. I need to go beat the hell out of John, who thinks I slept with you."

"Along with the rest of society." Batman put down the cloth. "But even you're not that lucky."

"Uh huh." Shayera left, knowing she'd be in a Tower full of gossip for the rest of the week.

For once, she didn't really care.


	13. Ain't That a Kick in the Head?

"You had no right to do that."

John turned to see Shayera standing in the doorway with arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't need your chastising right now."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Sure."

"Did you tell Vixen?"

"She's done with me."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right. Mari's too good for you. She deserves someone who's not hung up on his ex."

"You are so full of –"

"You were two seconds from blasting Bruce with your ring!"

"He betrayed me."

"Because of Rex?" She shook her head. "I was at the Grand Canyon all night. Alone."


	14. Maybe I'm in a Little Bit Over my Head

When Shayera suggested that they take their relationship slow, John figured she meant a month or two before they got physical.

On Thanagar, it probably meant a week or two. Before he knew it, he was stealing kisses in closets and deserted hallways.

It felt like nothing had changed between them, and that bothered him.

His hand would creep onto her thigh to tickle her during veteran meetings. She'd usually twist his wrist awkwardly to get him to stop.

In the next conference, it was Shayera's hand on John's thigh. He wouldn't twist her wrist. He had no death wish.


	15. Territory

For obvious reasons, John refused spending the night with Shayera in the Metro Tower. He wanted to keep their relationship under wraps since rumors were circulating.

Shayera remembered asking the same several years earlier.

Whenever they had spare time, they'd be at his apartment to watch a movie or order takeout. John would even cook sometimes.

Mari had been quick to remove her things from John's place. She didn't leave more than a razor and an empty bottle of makeup remover.

Shayera had an easier adjustment period than John.

He worried it was all too easy and purposely complicated things.


	16. Proof

John sped to the medical bay.

"Are you all right?" He gripped her hand and sat down beside her.

Shayera nodded. "Yeah. I got a couple of stitches and a few burns, but nothing terrible."

"What happened?"

"A wall fell on top of me and knocked my shoulder out of its socket. The place was still on fire so there wasn't much air to breathe. I couldn't move, but Rex was there to get me out alive."

John smoothed her hair and kissed her. "I'll have to thank him."

"No time like the present."

Metamorpho entered the room and smiled.


	17. Sunrise Highway

The alarm rang. Shayera reached over John's waking form to turn it off.

Sunlight slipped through the blinds. Her red hair glimmered.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

She smiled.

It was going to be a good day.

"I'll start the coffee before going to the roof. Weatherman said we'd have a nice sunrise. You go back to sleep."

He pushed her hair behind her ear. "Shayera?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

He felt for the tiny box he had hidden in the drawer. John opened it and revealed a pair of earrings.

"Really?"

"Say, 'Yes.'"

She kissed him.

They forgot about the sunrise.


	18. There is no Perfect Ending

It was one of those inconsistent days.

John wondered if God or whoever had planned it that way.

He'd seen his friend die before his eyes.

Rex had saved John's life.

His wife hadn't heard about Metamorpho before she told John her good news.

The way her face fell still haunted him as he held her close to himself.

Shayera had specifically asked him to hold her tightly.

"Can we name the baby after him?"

"Why are you asking a silly question like that, Shayera?"

"It felt like it needed asking." She sighed. "Destiny's a calculating little bitch, isn't she?"


	19. I Need You so Much Closer

They woke before the alarm.

Shayera kissed his cheek, and he ran his fingers through her short hair.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Shayera was still beautiful. Although she was literally thirty years his senior, she appeared ten years younger than John. She enjoyed rubbing that in whenever she could.

"How are you feeling?"

"After last night, surprisingly well."

She chuckled. "Another satisfied customer."

"Your _only_ satisfied customer." John kissed her smiling lips.

"I need to call Rex."

"He's a grown man."

"Don't tell me when I can bother him." She playfully bit his earlobe. "And don't forget your medication."

"Yes, dear."


End file.
